l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Danjuro
Shiba Danjuro was a Phoenix Clan-trained yojimbo, Champion of Ji, and a taisa in the Imperial Legions. Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Thorugh his actions he was seen in the Empire as a paragon of virtue, a man of honor, fulfilling any duty no matter the cost, never accepting defeat. The War of Dark Fire, Part 13, by Shawn Carman Early Years Danjuro was a promising student who was among the youngest samurai ever promoted to an officer's position among the guardians of Shiro Shiba. He impressed the despondent Shogun Kaneka, who handpicked him as the first in a list of his new forces among the Phoenix. Vacant Throne, p. 50 Shogun's Army Danjuro became the hatamoto of the Shogun, and one of his most trusted advisors, A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman the Bakufu known as the Second General. Imperial Archives, p. 21 In 1165 Danjuro was preparing the troops to march toward the City of the Rich Frog, in order to restore order between the Unicorn and the Lion. Kaneka was summoned by the Emperor, his half-brother Toturi III, and they changed the destiny, to join the Crab Clan in the defence of the Kaiu Wall. The Forgotten Son, by Rich Wulf The defended the fifth section, between the fifth and sixth watchtowers. Opening Move, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Champion of Ji Desertion at Shogun's Camp The same year, Danjuro noticed his fellow Asako Katsuhito had deserted fron the Shogun's camp at the Kaiu Wall. Katsuhito looked as another peaceful Asako dreaded by the nightmares of the Shadowlands, whose spirit had been overcame and fled. Danjuro guessed where he could come, and marched toward Crossroads Village. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Crossroads Village In the way to the village Danjuro was fired with an arrow. When Ikoma Fujimaro and Matsu Masutaro realized he was a Legionnaire joined him in the journey. They met at the village Shosuro Maru, Kakita Korihime, Bayushi Muhito, and Katsuhito. The monk Koan, leader of the Order of Heroes appeared, and told he had manipulated them in order to take them into the village. Fourty eight bandits would arrive to ask the villagers tribute they would not afford. Two other villages had been already razed when they could not pay the quantity they would ask. The assembled samurai rallied to defend the village. Bandit Attack Katsuhito talked alone with Danjuro and confessed why he had left the Shogun's camp. Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Katsuhito had dabbled with maho and had became a bloodspeaker. He regreted and was seeking a way to atone his sins. Asako Katsuhito (Reign of Blood Boxtext) They armed the peasants after Maru convinced and led them into the fight. Despite the hastily built fortifications the battle proved costlier than expected, as the bandits had the help of a shugenja and was led by a skilled samurai of Moto origin, named Kobuta. Katsuhito's doubts were shattered by Danjuro's supportive attitude, even after he confessed his dark past, and he decided to redeem himself. Katsuhito stunned Danjuro, took Danjuro's armor and charged alone through the bandits. Masutaro and Katsuhito were killed in the fight, but they took with them into death both Kobuta and his shugenja respectively. Danjuro was able to awaken and join the fight, Muhito was grievously wounded, and only Maru was not bathered or injured. The village had survived at great cost. Koan proclaimed they had represented the virtues of Bushido, becoming the Champions of Bushido. Danjuro was the Champion of Ji (Compassion). Shosuro Maru During that time Danjuro was greatly impressed by Shosuro Maru, and he always regreted he never had the chance to feel the silken softness of Maru's hair. Men of Power, by Shawn Carman Gozoku conspiracy Danjuro followed Kaneka when the Shogun marched in 1165 toward Toshi Ranbo. Opening Move, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf In 1166 Heigai, already a Gozoku member, was horrified when Doji Takeji told the connections the Gozoku had with the Shadowed Tower. Whoever was in charge of this new Gozoku were the same people in charge of the Shadowed Tower. Takeji was kept safe and pressured by Danjuro to inform who was the leader. Doji Yasuyo, Kaneka's wife-to-be, irrumped in the house Takeji was at Toshi Ranbo, believing the Shogun had kidnapped the Crane. Danjuro was knocked down, but Heigai made her unconscious, and waited the arrival of Kaneka. The Shogun explained the Takeji's situation, that the Emperor was surrounded by Gozoku, and that he was a Gozoku member, but trying to prevent the Emperor from making any more idiot mistakes and giving the conspiracy another chance to sink their hooks into him. Yasuyo undrestood his focus, and joined Kaneka. All Glory to the Righteous Emperor, by Rich Wulf Atsuki's Death Kaneka sought the Gozoku leader, the suppossed dead Bayushi Atsuki. Through his contacts between the Gozoku and the Naga Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf the Imperial Legions arrived to his lair, in an Ashalan hideout in the Plains Above Evil. Danjuro was alonside the Shogun in this quest. The Legions defeated the defenders while Kaneka killed Atsuki in personal combat. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Gozoku's remnants In 1167 Danjuro was holding a secret meeting in the Crab lands with Kaneka and Kaiu Kazu. The Kaiu admitted to be a Gozoku member, but without knowledge that Atsuki was the leader in the shadows. Kazu was killed by the Shogun when he spoke ill of Toturi III while trying to barter with Kaneka for protection from the remaining Gozoku loyalists after the fall of the Gozoku. Dawn of the Lotus, The Scorpion Clan, by Shawn Carman The Vacant Throne Toturi III had been secluded since the Imperial Court received the visit of Daigotsu's ambassador. In 1168 Kaneka moved his army to the Imperial City to protect it during the Emperor's period of seclusion. Brothers, by Shawn Carman Shortly after Kaneka departed alone to an unknown task, and Danjuro had to conceal his absence in the capital. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman When it was known the Emperor was not in seclusion but into the Shadowlands the Shogun's coffers were used to fund any and all expeditions to protect Naseru. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Gift of the Shogun While Kaneka was wandering in the Empire disguised of a nondescript warrior known simply as "the Ronin", he sent word to Rikako that he wished to extend an offer to each of the Great Clans: to endorse his occupation of Toshi Ranbo only so long as the Emperor remained indisposed, as the Empire believed. In return the Clans would be served by one of the greatest of the Shogun's Advisors. Danjuro was tasked with announcing the Gift of the Shogun to the Imperial Court. It piqued the interest of many clans. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Shogun's Peace Kaneka returned to the Capital after an absence of two months. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Since the Shogun's impromptus departure Danjuro had coordinated the Imperial Palace's defenses. Now Kaneka should govern the Empire instead the Emperor. The role of the Shogun was to enforce the Emperor's peace. Rulebook Story (Rise of the Shogun), by Shawn Carman Kaneka pondered with him how the rokugani saw him regarding his lust of power. Kaneka had a city, a throne, and an Empress, Toturi Kurako, to protect, even if they did not wish the Shogun's protection. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Death of Kaneka Danjuro was in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo when Toritaka Tatsune told the Khan Moto Chagatai had invaded lands during the Khan's Defiance. Danjuro guessed his final destination would be Toshi Ranbo and came to see Kaneka. When he met the Shogun, he was preparing his departure to meet Chagatai in his own camp. Danjuro believed the Khan of his most wrathful subjects would kill Kaneka. Danjuro was not present in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. He had left the capital with the Shogun's forces as requested by the Empress Toturi Kurako. The Shogun had his personal guard as his only army when he engaged in combat with the Unicorn in the city streets. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Kaneka was killed by Chagatai in personal combat. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Respected Commander Danjuro was a respected commander by his legion, Danjuro's Legion, and the Empire. Danjuro's Legion (The Truest Test flavor) Acting Shosun Danjuro oversaw the Shogunate following Kaneka's death. The Conclusion, Part 5, by Shawn Carman Moto Jin-sahn When Moto Jin-sahn arrived at the location of the Shogun's army after the Celestial Tournament of 1170, having been appointed Shogun by the new Empress Iweko I, Danjuro stood ready to give him all the necessary documents and reports, expecting to be released back to the Phoenix lands. He was surprised when the new Shogun openly acknowledged his skills and usefullness to him, and accepted Jin-sahn's offer to continue to be the Shogun's shireikan, his second in command. His first task was to join his new Lord in gathering a secret army to destroy the Spider Clan bases in the ruins of Otosan Uchi and the Shinomen Mori. They gathered Lion and Unicorn forces before the attack. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Shinomen Burns The Spider set to fire the Shinomen to cover their escape. The Unicorn Guards were attacked by goblins and Lost, while Isawa Fosuta, the Onyx Champion, did not let they to join with the main force, using his full magical power. The timely arrival of Phoenix shugenja led by Isawa Mizuhiko save the day to the Shogun's army. The Phoenix cast rain over the forest and three quarters of the Shinomen was spared. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer War of Dark Fire When news of the attack of the yobanjin Army of Fire arrived to the courts the Shogun's forces were redeployed to North Rokugan. Danjuro commanded one of the three Imperial Legions dispatched to defend the Ox Clan, during the Battle of Shiro Morito. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman In 1171 the Imperial Legion fought in the Battle of the Burning Palace, The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer and gained the day with the aid of Crab infantry led by Hiruma Todori and Shinjo cavalry commanded by Shinjo Hwarang. The forces had been transported by the Mantis fleet to the nearest beach. End of the War Danjuro fought in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, were the minions of Chosai were outmaneuvered by the armies of the Lion, Crab, Dragon, and Phoenix, as well as the cavalry forces of the Shogun. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War The Unicorn forces assigned to the Destroyer War in Crab lands were ordered to pull out and concentrate their efforts on finding Daigotsu for the Empress Iweko I. The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen ordered to replace the Unicorn with the Imperial Legions commanded by Jin-sahn himself. The Third Front, by Rusty Priske In 1172 the Destroyers had invaded the majority of the Crab lands and began to attack the Scorpion. The Imperial Treasurer Yoritomo Utemaro met Jin-sahn to inform he would give the resources his forces truly needed. Chosen by Fate, by Shawn Carman Kashi Mura In 1173 the Scorpion village of Kashi Mura was destroyed by the invading forces of Kali-Ma. Danjuro was among the defenders, but couldn't save the village against the Kali-Ma's Elite Guard and instead had to watch it die. The Destroyer War, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Danjuro's forces were caught in a pincer attack of the Destroyers and suffered heavy losses. The Destroyer War, Part 11, by Shawn Carman Imperial procession Danjuro was not recovered completely from the terrible wounds he had suffered, but accompanied the Imperial procession when Iweko departed to the besieged Kyuden Ashinagabachi. When the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu informed the Empress had changed her destination. The palanquin departed toward a small Scorpion temple, where the Empress, Jin-sahn, Satsu, the Imperial Advisor Susumu entered, and Danjuro did not follow. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Fu Leng and Kali-Ma's death A vast force of demonic beast-men, the vassals of the Destroyer, had surged toward the temple, eager to taste the blood of an Empress, and they were confronted by the Shogun's forces. An Spider army appeared and joined the shogunate warriors against the Destroyers. At the same time Fu Leng was fighting Kali-Ma, who eventually killed the Ninth Kami. After it Daigotsu appeared in the Mortal Realm as the Master of Jigoku and cradled the dead god in his arms and took revenge for his death, ripping Kali-Ma's heart out of her chest in the process. The death of the Goddess created a Second Festering Pit. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman End of the Destroyer War Immediately after the end of the war the Empress informed of the new condition of the Spider. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, in the Spider's exodus. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. Shogun At the end of the Destroyer War, Jin-Sahn shaved his head and retired. Shiba Danjuro served as Shogun himself briefly after Moto Jin-Sahn's retirement, but abdicated after only two years of service. Imperial Archives, p. 15 He became one of the greatest sensei of the Phoenix Clan, and taught students of many clans. The Resolution Series: The Shireikan's Student (Storyline Tournament) See also * Shiba Danjuro/Meta External Links * Shiba Danjuro (Diamond) * Shiba Danjuro Exp (Drums of War) * Shiba Danjuro Exp2 (Emerald and Jade Championship) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Champions of Bushido